1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the delivery of drugs to animals, and more particularly to devices for enabling the delivery of drugs or medicaments to animals for pulmonary or nasal absorption via the mouth and or nose.
2. Summary of the Related Art
In many circumstances, it is desired to deliver a drug or a medicament to an animal, and in particular a mammal, such as a human, a dog or a horse, for pulmonary or nasal absorption. Direct application, such as by a spray or aerosol delivery device, or a dry powder delivery device, is difficult due to movements of the animal. To enable such application of medicaments in the prior art, an elongated, generally cup-shaped “mask” is often provided, having a relatively large open base end for fitment over an animal's nostril or muzzle and having a medicament administration port opposite that base end. Typically the mask is made out of a semi-rigid material (e.g., sheet polycarbonate) and is provided in various sizes for use with different sized animals.
In use in the prior art, an appropriate sized mask is selected, and the open base end is positioned over the animal's nostril or muzzle, preferably with a friction fit at the open base end. The size of the open end is such that at least a rough seal is established between the open end of the mask and the animal's nostril or muzzle. When the mask is so positioned, medicament is delivered at the medicament administrative port, for example by spray, aerosol delivery device, or dry powder medicament delivery device, either breath-activated or user-driven. As the animal breathes, the medicament is drawn into one (or both) nostril(s), or in the mouth and into the lungs or the nasal passages.
This mask-type administration of medicaments has proven to be a generally effective method for medicament delivery. However, there are inconveniences and difficulties associated with the prior art masks. More particularly, because of the semi-rigid structure of such masks, the masks are bulky and take up significant volume when carried around by a veterinarian, or other provider. Moreover, the semi-rigid structure of such masks makes it necessary to provide a set of various sized masks in order to be able to provide masks for correspondingly, sized animals. In addition, because of the “rough” nature of the seal provided by the semi-rigid material of the conventional masks, many of those masks are provided with tubes, and the like, for insertion deep into the animal's nostrils. The latter type of mask is particularly difficult to clean making it difficult to use it for more than one animal at a time without cross-contamination.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved mask for delivering drugs to animals for pulmonary or nasal absorption via the mouth and/or nose. Such improved mask should be (a) collapsible to a relatively small volume form for ease and convenience in transport; (b) adaptable for use with different sized animals; and (c) easily cleaned, to permit re-use with the same or different animals.